Awkward Comfort
by Steve Jester
Summary: One needs the comfort of compaionship, another desires the first. But are they ready for the consequences of their actions? ZeroIkhny


_**Awkward Comfort**_  
Chapter 1: A Need and a Desire  
By: Steven Jester

Disclaimer (using required format for Adult Fan I, Steven Jester, do not own Candidate for Goddess. I do not profit from the creation or distribution of this fiction.

LEMON WARNING: If you are under the age of 17 and you are reading this, I am not to be held responsible if you get in trouble. This fanfic will contain graphic depictions of violence, blood, and sex. This is your only warning.

Notes and Bullshit: There, now that that is out of the way… Back over on I've recently stumbled on one of my old fanfics that – well let's just say wasn't my best work. I am, however, still intrigued by the idea. Scratch that, I'm obsessed with the idea now. So I'm going to go for it. This is a Zero/Ikhny fic. And yes, Zero and Ikhny have a lemon sequence. Out of character… a little but I'm going to do my best. This should show potential…

* * *

_GOA is the place where today's teenagers go to learn to better themselves in order to protect the last remaining planet, Zion. These teenagers, humanity's only hope for survival, still crave their own desires. It is only natural for teenagers to experiment with their desires of companionship. But during war, experiments can lead to consequences that are undesirable. And in a war against extinction, one too many consequences could lead to a very undesirable goal…

* * *

_

Zero Enna, candidate 88, was in a bad mood. A very bad mood. Not only did last week suck because his PRO-ING malfunctioned while he was in battle, this week Azuma had him running laps every day because of that incident. "Kizna?! I know the PRO-ING was fine before the battle!!" Zero yelled as he rounded the corner again heading towards his repairer, Kizna.

"Not this again!" Kizna sighed before checking her sheet, "Ok, you can rest now…"

Once Zero reached Kizna's position he sat down on the track. Breathing heavily he asked, "Is that it?"

Kizna double checked her paper work and smiled, "For today, yeah."

Zero sighed before laying back to look up at the ceiling. "Kizna, are you sure you don't know why it malfunctioned? Could we have overlooked something during start up?"

Kizna sighed before sitting next to her partner, "I checked our start up log. We didn't skip anything."

Zero nodded before sitting up and standing, "Well, I'm going to my dorm for a while before I find Clay and the rest of the guys."

"Yea, I've got to take this paper work to Azuma before he makes you run more," Kizna said smirking, "besides, the girls and I are going to catch up on repairing most of the day anyway. Remember not to fight with Hiead!"

"Hey I'm not the one that starts it!!" Zero said smirking at their playful banter, "See you later!"

"See ya," Kizna said as she watched Zero walk off. Kizna sighed and looked at her papers. What she didn't tell Zero was that she was actually looking at the repair logs for PRO-ING 88. She was looking at the logs before the battle to see what was going wrong. What she found disturbed her, greatly – and she wanted to find out why.

* * *

Ikhny Allecto, repairer candidate 87, sat in the observation lounge crying. She had come close to telling Kizna and Zero right after the battle about what she did, but Kizna had saved her. _I'm a bad person… I can't talk to Kizna. If Zero finds out he'll hate me. My God… am I turning into Hiead? Is Hiead's madness making me like him?!_

Ikhny's thoughts were interrupted by the door opening. Ikhny turned and saw the one person she didn't want to see… Hiead. Hiead turned to her and locked his cold stare at her. Ikhny froze, scarred not knowing what Hiead was thinking. The Hiead did what she never expected, he smirked. Ikhny's befuddlement was interrupted when the door opened again.

"Ikhny! Oh good you're here," Kizna said as she entered the room startling Ikhny. "Listen, I was wondering if you wanted to talk about…" Kizna finally took notice of the other person in the room, "YOU!! So?! Was it you that put Ikhny to this?! Trying to get at Zero without getting your hands dirty?!" As Kizna continued to verbally berate Hiead, his smirk got wider and wider before he was at a full blown laugh. "What's so funny?!! Zero could have died!! Is that what you were trying to do!!?? ANSWER ME!!!"

Hiead calmed down long enough to smirk and say, "She tampered with the scanner herself. I had absolutely nothing to do with it." Kizna blinked before turning to look at Ikhny, "I was about to thank her for showing some initiative… before you went and accused me of attempted murder."

"Is this true, Ikhny?" Kizna asked cautiously. Ikhny looked back and forth between Kizna and Hiead. Kizna walked slowly over to Ikhny, "Ikhny… did you do what you did without Hiead asking you?" Ikhny stared at Hiead, his full blown smirk fading in and out of focus. "Ikhny-"

"**_I just wanted someone to notice me!!!!!_**"

Ikhny stood up quickly and ran out of the room as fast as she could. Kizna watched Ikhny's retreating figure confusedly. Hiead just walked in the opposite direction.

* * *

It was a while later, about an hour after dinner that Zero, along with Clay and Roose, was walking down a corridor when they saw Kizna running down the corridor. "Hey, Kizna!!" 

Kizna stopped shortly before the trio, "Zero, have you seen Ikhny?"

Zero looked to Clay and Roose and both shook their heads, "Nope, isn't she supposed to be with you guys?"

"Earlier I went to talk to her about the battle last week and she left suddenly," Kizna said looking away worriedly.

"Come to think of it she has been acting strangely lately," Clay surmised, "This is very interesting."

"Last I saw her was before lunch," Roose said, "She went into the observation lounge."

"That's where I found her earlier," Kizna said.

"Why did you want to talk to her again, Kizna?" Clay asked.

"Well you know how during the battle Zero's scanner wasn't working right?" The guys nodded, "well I looked at the logs; I had a feeling that Ikhny had done the adjustment but I wanted to make sure."

"Wait a second," Zero said hurriedly, "How did you figure that Ikhny made the adjustment?"

"Two reasons, one the scanner was working a lot like the profile for Hiead's and two remember right afterwards when she came to us after Azuma bitched you out?"

Zero paused trying to remember the incident. "Yea, I was wondering why she was crying…"

"I think she was trying to apologize," Kizna said, "She's a good person… but…"

Zero put a hand on his partner's shoulder, "Don't worry, we'll look for her."

"There's one other thing," Kizna said dejectedly, "she did this on her own. Hiead didn't put her up to it."

Roose gasped, "That's so unlike Ikhny!"

"Maybe the pilot is having an adverse affect on the repairer," Clay thought aloud, "again, very interesting…"

"I think she just wants Hiead to accept her," Kizna sighed, "their relationship isn't exactly the best."

"You know her better than anyone here, Kizna," Zero said, "Does she have any other friends other than you?"

"I don't think so…"

Zero nodded, "Well, I'm going to check the relaxation room… why don't you guys split up? Meet in the observatory when you're done!!"

Clay watched as Zero ran down the corridor towards the relaxation room. Clay shook his head and smiled, "He is aware that it's ten minutes to lights out and the relaxation room is clear on the other side of GOA?"

Kizna smiled, "Just like Zero…"

* * *

Zero ran through the corridors, his mind a blaze with thoughts about the shy girl. _Why would Ikhny do that? She probably did it before the battle, before the test. But why? Ikhny isn't Hiead. And Kizna said that Hiead didn't put her up to it, at least not directly. But why does she want Hiead to accept her? Is it because of my friendship with Kizna… of course!! That has to be it!_

As Zero realized this he rounded the last corner before the relaxation room. He stopped shortly before the door and caught his breath. "Oh man, I hope I can find her in here. The room is so big that I might not find her." He opened the door and looked around. There weren't any signs of anyone being there. "Oh man…"

Zero ran down by the lake, trying to look at everywhere at once. "Ikhny!! Ikhny, are you here?!"

Meanwhile, at the lake Ikhny sat staring out at the water. Ikhny sighed. _They must hate me now. By now everyone has to know. I feel so alone…_

When Zero reached the lake he noticed Ikhny not paying attention. _She looks so alone, but I don't understand why. She's got us; she can open up to us… I'd be willing to help her…_ "Hey! Ikhny!!" Ikhny snapped out of her trance and turned to Zero who was standing behind her. Instantly she became frightened. Zero noticed this and got confused, "No!! It's ok Ikhny! I'm not mad! I just want to talk!!" Ikhny calmed down a little but still was hesitant. Zero walked over to Ikhny and motioned next to her, "Is it ok if I sit here?" When Ikhny nodded her head Zero sat down and sighed, "So Ikhny, how are you?"

Ikhny, thrown for a loop, looked at Zero and asked, "Aren't you going to ask about the scanner?"

"Oh, I know it was you and I have a good idea why," Zero said nonchalantly, "but you didn't answer my question, how are you feeling?"

Ikhny turned her gaze back to the water, "Kizna's mad at me…"

"No she isn't!" Zero said, "She's worried about you… she's the one who was wondering where you were."

Ikhny turned back to Zero, "That's a lie. She was mad at me earlier."

"Oh?" Zero asked, not believing what she said, "Tell me what happened."

"Hiead told her that I didn't do it because of him. She…"

"She actually told me about it," Zero said smiling, "No she was mad at Hiead. She was concerned about you." Ikhny sighed as she turned back to the water. "You're avoiding the question Ikhny…"

Ikhny sighed again, "I feel alone… even with Kizna as a friend I feel alone. I just don't have the type of relationship that you and Kizna have…"

"Relationship?" Zero asked in confusion.

"You two get along so well," Ikhny said sighing again, "It's almost like you two are lovers."

"Lovers?!" Zero said excitedly, "No, no, no… we're just real close friends."

"Really?" Ikhny asked, "It must be nice to have such good friends."

"I can be your friend if you want." Ikhny turned and looked at Zero in surprise. She looked into Zero's eyes and saw that he truly wanted to be her friend. Ikhny's emotions welled up inside her and she started crying.

Zero looked at her in confusion, "What's wrong Ikhny?" Ikhny didn't answer. _What should I do?! I just can't let her cry like this. Maybe…_ Zero leaned over and wrapped his arms around her. Zero inched closer to her. _Maybe I should… just a small one though…_ Ikhny felt Zero's arms around her and looked back up at Zero. Zero inched closer to Ikhny and looked into her eyes. The closer they got they both got more and more uncomfortable. Ikhny closed her eyes a little and Zero took that as the sign to go. In an instant Zero kissed Ikhny lightly on her lips. Ikhny was a little surprised but she relaxed into the kiss. They pulled back and stared into each other's eyes. Ikhny leaned forward and kissed Zero again, this time they stayed in that embrace. Zero laid Ikhny on her back and ran his fingers through her hair. It was when Zero moved his hands down her side when Ikhny pulled back and said, "Zero, stop."

Zero looked into Ikhny's eyes, "I'm… s- s-"

"No… it's ok… I just…"

Then all of a sudden the lights went down until only the utility lights were on. Zero looked around quickly and then said, "It must be lights out…" He made to stand up when Ikhny grabbed his arm. "Ikhny…"

"Please, stay with me…"

"You know what will probably happen if I stay…"

"I know… it's just I need you…"

"Shhh…" Zero said laying next to Ikhny again and feeling her face, "It's ok."

Zero leaned in and kissed her hesitantly. When they pulled back again Ikhny said, "Please be gentle…"

"Gentle… I don't even know exactly what I'm doing," Zero quipped before leaning back into a kiss. Ikhny let Zero move his hands up and down her side, she moaned a little into the kiss. Zero slid a hand under her repairer jacket and slid it off of her arms. Ikhny leaned up a little and Zero tossed the jacket away. Ikhny ran her hand up Zero's back. Zero, meanwhile slid a hand under her shirt, touching her skin for the first time. Ikhny moaned a little while Zero slid her shirt up over her head. Zero sat up a little to look at Ikhny without her shirt. Ikhny had a plain white bra, "Umm…" Ikhny reached behind herself and took off her bra. Zero smiled and said, "You look beautiful…"

"You want to take your shirt off too?" Ikhny asked smiling a little.

"Huh?" Zero said, "Oh! Yea," Zero unzipped the front of his uniform top and hurriedly took it off. Zero smiled at Ikhny before leaning in and kissing her again. His hand reached up and cupped her small breast gently. Ikhny moaned as Zero fondled her. Zero released his kiss and stared at her breasts. He leaned in and took a nipple into his mouth. Instantly Ikhny moaned louder. Zero played with the other breast a little before his hand traveled down her stomach. Once his hand reached Ikhny's waistband he stopped and looked at Ikhny's eyes. She hesitantly nodded at him. Zero then grabbed her pants and slowly pulled them down, revealing her light blue panties. He touched the outside of her panties between her legs and Ikhny moaned loudly. Zero kissed her stomach lightly while he slid a hand under the waistband of her panties. Zero hesitantly moved his hand more and more until he touched her shaven treasure. Ikhny shuddered and Zero stopped. "Are you ok?" Zero asked.

Ikhny breathed heavily and moaned, "Don't stop… please…"

Zero decided that the time was right, so he grabbed her waistband and slowly took them off. He stared at Ikhny for a minute or two and smiled, "You're beautiful Ikhny."

"Thank you," Ikhny said while she reached up and grabbed Zero's waistband and tried to pull down his pants.

"Oops," Zero said grabbing his pants and pulling them out a little to pull them down, underwear and all.

With his pants down Ikhny stared at Zero's rod. "Wow…"

"That's all you can say?" Zero said chuckling.

"I'm sorry," Ikhny said blushing, "It's just I've never seen a naked guy before."

"Well I've never seen a naked girl before," Zero quipped causing Ikhny to giggle. Zero then became serious, "We don't have to do this; we can stop if you want."

"No," Ikhny said with a tone of finality that wasn't like her, "I want, no… I **_need_** this. I need you, Zero."

Zero's face softened as he smiled, "Just wanted to make sure." He then situated himself so his hardening rod was in front of her face. "Would you mind?"

Ikhny looked between Zero and his rod with apparent confusion, "Umm…"

"It needs to be hard before we get to the main event," Zero said smiling down at Ikhny.

"Oh," Ikhny said as she adjusted herself a little before cautiously taking Zero's package in her hands. "What… what do I have to do?"

"J- Just play with it," Zero said trying hard to keep focused, "maybe suck on it a little…"

Taking Zero's length into her hands softly she bent over the tip. "Like this?" she asked before taking the tip into her mouth and licked it eliciting a soft moan from Zero. Zero put his hands behind Ikhny's head and raked his fingers through her hair. Ikhny temptingly took more of Zero into her mouth, swirling her tongue around him. Zero moaned a little, pushing on the back of Ikhny's head. Ikhny took Zero's now steel-hard rod out of her mouth and looked up at Zero, "It's hard now… what next?"

Zero smirked at Ikhny before answering, "Lie on your back." As Ikhny did so Zero repositioned himself so his face was by her waist, "Spread your legs, it's time for me to warm you up."

Ikhny cautiously spread her legs revealing her shaven treasure to Zero. Zero leaned down and rubbed her slit. "Mmm… that feels good…" Ikhny moaned as Zero rubbed her down. Zero decided to step it up and spread her shaven lips revealing her entrance. Sticking his tongue out hesitantly, Zero licked her entrance. "Ah!! Zero…" Zero felt Ikhny get wetter with every lick. Zero then backed up, "No, don't stop Zero!" Ikhny moaned.

"Are you ready for the main event then?" Zero said smiling. When Ikhny didn't answer Zero pressed a finger against her wetness, "Ikhny?"

"Yes!!" She moaned loudly.

"Alright, I'm going in," Zero said readjusting himself.

Zero positioned the head of his rod at Ikhny's entrance and then looked into Ikhny's eyes. With a small nod Zero drove in hard breaking Ikhny's virgin barrier. "AHH!!! ZERO!!!! It hurts!!!"

Zero stopped fully immersed in Ikhny's sheath. He stayed exceptionally still and looked scarred, "You ok?! Ikhny?! Are you ok?!!"

Ikhny heaved heavily as the pain from Zero's entry subsided. The feeling of Zero's shaft deep inside her felt more good then painful. Zero again asked if she was ok. Ikhny looked up at Zero and gave him a small smile, "I'm ok… it just… hurt a little."

Zero gave Ikhny a meek smile. "I didn't mean to hurt you," Zero said before slowly thrusting in and out of Ikhny.

The pain Ikhny felt at Zero's first entry ebbed with every thrust. Soon Ikhny started moaning softly in time with Zero's thrusts. Ikhny lifted her leg up and wrapped around Zero's waist. The white hot feeling started to build up in Ikhny as Zero mindlessly went on. Zero, meanwhile was feeling his own tension building. Every thrust brought him closer to filling Ikhny with his seed. By this point Ikhny was moaning very loudly, "Ahh… Zero… I- I- I- I can't hold on much longer!!"

"Ughh… I'm… almost there… too," Zero grunted while straining to hold in his release. However he was unsuccessful as he thrust in real hard and called out, "**_Ikhny!!_**"

As Ikhny felt Zero's rod spurting inside her the white hot tension in Ikhny snapped. "**_ZERO!_**" she yelled as she reached her own climax, her sheath milking the last of Zero's seed out of his rod. Finally the two calmed down and Zero withdrew from Ikhny and laid down next to her, wrapping his arms around her waist. Ikhny snuggled up to Zero and smiled as he wrapped his arms tighter. "Thank you, Zero."

"You're welcome," Zero said tiredly. The stayed there in silence letting the afterglow wash over them for a few minutes before Zero said, "So does this make us boyfriend and girlfriend?"

Ikhny giggled before responding, "Oh, what a great question to ask after sex!"

"Well excuse me for not knowing the answer to that!" Zero quipped, "And let me remind you Miss 'Spontaneous Backbone' that you seem to have a lack of an answer to that too."

Ikhny's giggling rose in volume, "I know, I know… it's just neither one of us has had a relationship like this."

"I know," Zero said before kissing the back of Ikhny's neck, "But I will tell you this; I'll always be here for you."

"Thank you…"

* * *

AN: Well… that was interesting to say the least… what's going to happen next? Tune in next time!! In the mean time, review please! Feedback is a good thing! 


End file.
